martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Eggy
Pre Novel (History) She was sealed in by Son of Chu Xuanyuan's mother in Son of Chu Xuanyuan’s spirit world since he was born, not allowing her to go back to the Asura Spirit World. After being unsealed, she formed a Spirit Connection Contract, and with that, Son of Chu Xuanyuan was able to freely use Spirit Formations. Compared to Son of Chu Xuanyuan who can basically use cultivation resources and natural oddities to progress his cultivation, Eggy has to use the Source Energy in order to advance in cultivation. It is evident that for at least the first half of the novel her battle power is greater than Son of Chu Xuanyuan's even though sometimes her cultivation level may be lower. Other than when Son of Chu Xuanyuan refutes her for most matters, if she is to be refuted by anyone else, even if that person is stronger than her, she will instantly get angry and unless Son of Chu Xuanyuan calms her down.When she speaks, she says “this queen” instead of “I” (though left as “I” when translated), giving some hints of her background. In the translated there was no one who knew her original power. "Milady Queen" (referred to as "Eggy" by Son of Chu Xuanyuan). A short, slender, "well developed" and young looking lady. Described by Son of Chu Xuanyuan as the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen, even above Su Mei, Su Rou, and even the Divine Bodied Zi Ling. At times, Eggy has a higher cultivation rank than Son of Chu Xuanyuan and lends it to him when fighting significantly higher rank opponents. She has hinted that her cultivation before being sealed was somewhere in the Martial Emperor Realm, possibly even Martial Ancestor. Novel Volume 1 - Battle of Dignity {text} She appears first in chapter 63, after Son of Chu Xuanyuan touch the Imperial Sky Sage's Technique. But we don't see her until chapter 106. Volume 2 - Sweeping Through the Nine Provinces {text} Volume 3 - Eastern Sea Region {text} Volume 4 - A New Journey {text} Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain {text} Volume 6 - Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm {text} Volume 7 - Great Thousand Upper Realm {texto} Relationships Son of Chu Xuanyuan: At first, she just helps out Son of Chu Xuanyuan because she wants him to release her from his spirit world but as time goes on and she gets a sense of how much Son of Chu Xuanyuan cares about her, you see that she also shows concern for Son of Chu Xuanyuan when he has reached a critical condition. She goes as far to use forbidden techniques and taboos to save him. When they were in Heavenly Road with Old Ape which was furious about Eggy being rude to him, Son of Chu Xuanyuan asked for trade of lives. After this incident Eggy's 'heart melt' and she once said to Son of Chu Xuanyuan if he is strongest in the world then she will be his. Martial Artist Cultivation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:World Spirit Category:Asura Spirit World